Mi amado Deidara-sempai
by Hollowkilljoy
Summary: Tobi trata de confesarle sus sentimientos a Deidara pero como lo hara? pasen y averígüenlo :) TobiDei o como sea xD


**Bueno aquí mi cuarta historia y mi la primera de ****Naruto Shippuden****, espero les guste**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a ****_Masashi Kishimoto_**

* * *

Mi amado Deidara-sempai

La organizacion Akatsuki se encontraba como siempre en su guarida u hogar como algunos de ellos la llaman, sin nada que hacer, luego continuarion con la busqueda de las 9 bestias con cola, por ahora tomarian un buen y merecido descanso. Buscar a todos ellos era demasiado cansado y que mejor para relajarse que pasar todo el dia sin hacer nada de nada? Bueno eso era lo que la mayoria pensaba excepto...

-Deidara-sampai!-gritaba como niño pequeño nuestro querido y apreciado Tobi

-QUE QUIERES TOBI!-respondio aun mas fuerte Deidara, su tono como siempre se escuchaba irritado- No vez que estaba tan tranquilo y llegas tu con tus estupideces

-Vamos Deidara no seas tan duro con el-respondio Kisame- puede que a veces Tobi pueda ser muy irritante y todo pero es un buen chico y le quita lo tetrico a el grupo

-Si Deidara-sempai, Tobi es un buen chico ^^-respondio felizmente Tobi mientras abrazaba a Deidara por la espalda

-SUELTAME INUTIL!-grito furioso Deidara mientras mandaba a volar a Tobi

-No crees que eres muy rudo con el?-pregunto seriamente Itachi

-Por supuesto que no, tiene que aprender a respetarme-dijo Deidara con un tono de superioridad

-Como sea, yo desearia tenerlo como compañero de mision-dijo Hidan quien estaba sentado en una roca

-Que hay de malo en mi?-pregunto Kakuzu quien salio de la nada

-Muchas cosas, por ejemplo, vueles raro, tienes barazos raros y eres un completo raro-dijo Hidan causando una discusion entre todos excepto Deidara quien decidió salir a buscar a Tobi, era tan tonto que nunca reconocería el camino a la guarida.

-Tobi! Tobi!-gritaba Deidara mientras se asomaba por todos lados buscando a el ya mencionado

-Aqui estoy Deidara-sempai!-grito Tobi mientras caia de un arbol encima de su sempai

-TOBI!-dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba echo una furia- olvidalo solo volvamos a la guarida que Pain debe de estar preguntando por nosotros

-No quiero ir!-dijo Tobi mientras hacia un berrinche

-Por que no?-pregunto Deidara con un tono normal, ya estaba acostumbrado a que Tobi hiciera sus berrinches

-Porque Tobi quiere salir con Deidara-sempai!-dijo mientras continuaba con su berrinche

-QUE DIJISTE?!-pregunto sorprendido y molesto el rubio andrógino

-Que Tobi quiere una salida a solas con Deidara-sempai-dijo Tobi mientras se ponia de pie

-Tobi porfavor!, yo? salir contigo? pues te puedes ir a la...-Deidara interrumpio su proxima respuesta debido a que recordo lo que dijeron sus compañeros

Tobi es un buen chico

Desearía que Tobi fuera mi compañero

No crees que eres muy rudo con el?

*QUE CARAJOS HACEN EN MI CABEZA?*penso Deidara

*Yo, porque quiero que aprecies a Tobi*respondio internamente Kisame

*Yo por lo mismo*respondio Itachi

*Yo, porque te queria molestar un poco*respondio Hidan

*Aqui estas!* se escucho el grito de Kakuzu en la cabeza de Deidara

*Dejame idiota*se escuchaba una pelea dentro de ¿su cabeza?

-Dejen de estar en mi cabeza!-dijo Deidara mientras se sacudia la cabeza

-Estas bien sempai?-pregunto Tobi quien lo veia un poco confundido

-Si, olvidalo, esta bien ire contigo-respondio resignado Deidara

-Siiiiii!-saltaba de la felicidad Tobi

-Bueno pero larguemonos de aqui-dijo Deidara mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Tobi

-Muy bien ^^-lo siguio felizmente Tobi- pero sempai!, tienes que tomarme la mano, porque sino, no es una cita

-Por supuesto que no uh´n-dijo Dedidara mientras se apartaba un poco de Tobi

-Entonces yo tomare la tuya ^^-dijo Tobi mientras tomaba la mano de Deidara

-Haz lo que quieras-dijo Deidara sin importancia

-Te quiero mucho sempai ^^-dijo Tobi mientras se aferraba a su brazo

-UH´N-se limito a responder Deidara

Ambos siguieron caminando en las mismas posiciones hacia el bosque, donde ya estaba empezando a oscurecer. *Es mi oportunidad* penso Tobi, en verdad era el momento de declararle su amor a Deidara, y era una de esas oportunidades que solo aparecen una vez en la vida. Tobi simplemente miro la cara de indiferencia de su sempai, se veia tan pero tan lindo con esa cara que muestra enojo e irritacion, en verdad era hermoso. La luna empezo a asomarse y ambos seguian caminando por el bosque sin nada que hacer, hasta que Tobi se canso...

-Sempai descansemos un momento-dijo Tobi mientras se dejaba caer de senton al suelo

-Como quieras uh´n-respondio Deidara haciendo lo mismo

-La luna se ve hermosa no crees Deidara-sempai?-dijo Tobi alegremente

-Algo asi-respondio indiferente el rubio

-Casi...como...tu sempai-dijo Tobi un poco apenado y sonrojado (claro debajo de su mascara)

-Que dijiste Tobi?-pregunto un poco sorprendido y confundido y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Lo que escuchaste...eres muy lindo sempai y y..yo t..te quiero-dijo Tobi mientras unas lagrimas corrian por debajo de su cara

-To...tobi-dijo Deidara- yo...no se que...decir

-Yo te amo Deidara-dijo Tobi mientras su tono se transformaba a uno triste, y por como lo llamo, era enserio

-Pe...pero yo-no termino porque fue interrumpido por un beso muy dulce por parte de Tobi

-Te amo tanto que te estoy mostrando mi verdadero rostro-dijo mientras daba a la luz su cara, no estaba feo, pero no tan guapo

-To...Tobi, en verdad lo aprecio pero yo...-dijo Deidara mientras se ponia de pie

-Tu...tu que sempai?-pregunto Tobi haciendo lo mismo y apunto de romper en llanto

-Yo...yo a..amo a alguien mas-dijo Deidara mientras posaba su mirada sobre el suelo

-Se...sempai-dijo Tobi mientras empezaba a llorar, hasta los malos tienen su lado sensible

-Adios Tobi-dijo Deidara mientras se iba rapidamente dejando a un Tobi muy triste y con el corazon roto

-Sempai-susurro en lo mas bajo

Despues de esa noche Deidara y Tobi casi no se dirigian la palabra, muchos se decian que Deidara habia golpeado al chico, otros decian que Tobi ya no hablaba mucho, pero ninguna de esas teorias eran ciertas, nadie sabia lo que habia pasado esa noche.

*Deidara-sempai*penso Tobi mientras lo observaba desde una esquina y veia como dormía

Tobi se acerco a el y lo beso dulcemente, en verdad el sabor de sus labios le sabia muy bien, era un sabor dulce que lo envenenaba por dentro. Pero ese momento fue interrumpido por una silueta que Tobi observo y se escondio y desde su lugar vio como Deidara se ponia de pie y se acercaba a la silueta, esa silueta...!ERA SASORI!...

-Te eche de menos Danna-dijo Deidara mientras rodeaba el cuello del mencionado para despues besarlo

*Asi que por culpa de Sasori-san, no me quizo a mi, no importa, si tu eres feliz yo lo sere porque tu eres...Mi amado Deidara-sempai.

* * *

Jajajaj espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen reviews xD hasta la otra


End file.
